kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sector ADK
Sector ADK is located in the Adirondack Park in upstate New York, (hence the name ADK.) Operatives Numbuh 9497- Sector Leader, HQ located at his house. Numbuh 7- Sector Training Guy and head of defence. Numbuh 100- Newest operative, finished training by Numbuh 7, just a backup (Numbuh Unknown)- Head of technology. Is currently working on a rubber band launcher that launches at least ten at a time. Headquarters ADK's headquartes (HQ) is located in a small building on Numbuh 9497's property. It is currently getting a secure trench under the porches, using the porches as roofs. The main HQ has a trap door for quick escape and a small regular door. Weapons The sector uses unusual weapons like Old Spice to block adult hairspray, a tape measure, water squirters, dog whistles (to deafen enemies,) and just fists. Common enemies include adult reletives, and numbuh 9497's 14 year old cousin. Decommisioning Age The age to be out of the sector is not 13, but the legal age of 18. It is earlier if you do something agaist the sector, you will be decommisioned immediatly. RECRUITING ATTENTION, WE NEED OPERATIVES NOW! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BECOME A DIFFERENT LOCATION OPERATIVE, PLEASE SEND AN EMAIL TO caseyo@roadrunner.com WITH YOUR NUMBUH AND JOIN TODAY! Attention Sector Leader: This is an inquiry I am filing on a priority basis. I inquire as to when Sector ADK was founded. When I was an active KND operative, I was the Sector Leader of Sector M, the predecessor sector in your area. Sector M's territory included all the area of the Southern Adirondacks of New York State, specifically the area of the following counties: Albany, Fulton, Rensalaer, Schenectady, Saratoga, Warren, Washington, Hamilton, Herkimer. I am now retired, so I don't belong to Sector M any further. What I want to know is: What happened to Sector M, and why is there no current Sector M on record? When did Sector ADK replace Sector M, and why did ADK replace M in the Southern Adirondacks? Numbuh227 09:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Addendum to last message: I am a retired KND operative, retired and not decommissioned. I wouldn't have been aware of it if I had been decommissioned, as it wipes your KND memories out. I was when I reached age 14 in 1996 given an alternative method of stepping down because I proved so valuable an asset to the KND they thought even though I would become an adult they trusted me to keep the Kids Next Doors' secrets. And like Numbuh 0, I might be recalled to active duty with the KND in an emergency of epic proportions so I was allowed to simply retire from active service and my file was stamped 'RETIRED-ELIGIBLE FOR RECALL '(wish I could change letter colors) and I was moved to the Inactive Operatives' file to protect me. But my retirement agreement enjoins me from disclosing any of my KND information to anyone outside the KND community, which means limited to Global Command, former operatives like me still commissioned but retired from active service (note: Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 1 have recently retired from the KND), currently active KND operatives on a Need To Know basis, and cadets from the KND Training Academy (Cadets Next Door) on a Need To Know basis, and the Teen Operatives Corps. So this disclosure must remain sealed only with you and your sector. It must not be discussed outside the KND. Hope to hear from you. Numbuh227 09:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC)